Saviors
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: Si tienes un poder que nadie más tiene, puedes elegir si eres un salvador o un conquistador. Pero, si no lo tienes y quieres proteger, lo que debes tener es... valor. "CAPITULO 2: "Todo empieza con valor y fuerza"
1. Prologo: 32 años de historia

Tener poder no dice si eres un heroe o no... es como lo usas lo que define si lo eres.

**Sombra de Maldad**

* * *

_Prologo_

_32 años de historia._

* * *

_La Tierra, en general lo que sé de ella es que es un planeta con más agua que tierra, muchos animales y plantas han vivido aquí por más de millones de años, y es donde habitamos nosotros, los humanos._

_No es por despreciarnos, pero nosotros no somos muy increíbles que digamos. Los tigres tienen garras y colmillos, los elefantes una gran fuerza, hasta los pingüinos pueden soportar el frio del polo sur. ¿Y nosotros que? Solo somos simios calvos debiluchos. Somos muy aburridos como especie._

_Bueno, lo éramos hasta 1980, cuando enormes cometas impactaron contra la tierra, dando en todos los continentes. Por suerte no nos extinguimos, pero eso no significa que no nos paso nada. Los científicos descubrieron que en esos cometas contenían una extraña sustancia que llamaron "Isotopo M" y "Compuesto W", y estas se propagaron por el aire y en la tierra al chocar contra el planeta. Aunque eso al principio preocupo a las personas, dejaron de temer al no ver nada extraño, como enfermedades, algún ataque alienígeno, o una invasión zombis._

_Pero al año de que lo que se llamo después el día "R", algunas personas presentaron cambios asombrosos, y me refiero a que obtuvieron súper poderes increíbles, como sacadas de los comics. Por desgracia las primeras personas que demostraron estas nuevas habilidades a la gente se volvieron súper villanos, creando el grupo de "Los Overlords". Pero como en las historietas, si hay súper villanos, también habrá súper héroes, que no tardaron en vencer a los Overlords, esta nueva alianza de héroes los llamaron "Los Saviors"._

_Con el tiempo fueron apareciendo más y más personas con poderes por todo el mundo, conocidos como "Mega humanos", por lo que el número de Saviors y Overlords fue subiendo con el tiempo, al igual que las facciones de ellos. Los Saviors creaban bases de operaciones por cada ciudad que tenia un Mega humano, lo que permitía que fueran los primeros en responder ante algún ataque, o desastre natural. Los Overlords no hacían esto, pues comúnmente trabajaban a lo mucho en pequeños grupos, o hacían organizaciones y reclutaban a personas normales que los seguían, pero tienen un país base: Ironland, ubicado en el recientemente rescatado continente de la Atlántida._

_Por supuesto, no en todas las ciudades han surgido al menos un Mega, por lo que los Saviors no se han molestado en ir, al menos que un Overlord que conozcan se esconda ahí. ¿Por qué lo comento? Pues porque mi ciudad es una de ellas. Se llama Mellowbrook, un pueblo normal, tranquilo en su mayoría, y gran parte de las personas que viven aquí son tranquilos y normales._

_Pero claro, hay que tener cuidado, pues prácticamente esta ciudad es controlada por mafias de diferentes lugares. La mayoría huyendo de los Saviors de sus sitios de origen, queriendo recuperar la fortuna que perdieron, otros queriendo iniciar con menos problemas. Si tienes un negocio que empieza a prosperar, es mejor que les pagues protección… protección de ellos._

_Por suerte yo y mi familia no hemos tenido problemas con ellos. Aunque claro, eso no quiere decir que yo no me meto en problemas con los demás. ¿Quién soy yo? Mi acta de nacimiento dice Clarence Francis Buttowski, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Kick Buttowski, un joven de 16 años en camino a ser el más grande Doble de Riesgo de la historia._

* * *

Saludos lectores, Soy **Sombra de Maldad**. Si algunos de ustedes ya sabian de mi, muy probablemente es porque haya comentado en alguno de sus fics. Pese a que este no es mi primer fic, es el primero en el que utilizo a los personajes de la serie **Kick Buttowski: medio doble de riesgo**. Como ya se habran dado cuenta, tanto por este pequeño prologo, como por el preview que lance no hace mucho tiempo, en esta historia relatare la vida de nuestro temerario favorito viviendo en un mundo diferente al que conocemos: uno repleto de heroes y villanos.

La idea surgio luego de un buen tiempo de seguir los capitulos de esta entretenida serie, y por mi gusto por los super heroes, especialmente los de **Marvel**. Tenia planedo subir esta idea en un momento más a futuro, pues estaba trabajando en otro fic. Pero como esto ha estado tan presente en mi mente, no me ha dejado concentrarme. Aparte al ver que, por desgracia, la historia de este joven acrobata llego a su fin, pense que este seria una buena forma de homenajearlo.

Son por estas razones por la que decidi empezar a publicar esta nueva aventura para Kick, en la que no estara solo. Antes de empezar a subir los siguintes capitulos, tengo que dejar algo claro para la comprension de los futuros lectores de este fic:

-Como se menciona, Mellowbrook es de las pocas ciudades en las que no hay intervencion de los llamados "Saviors" y "Overlords", por lo que la historia de la niñez de Kick se mantiene casi por completo, en otras palabras, la mayoria de los capitulos de la serie pasaron tal y como conocemos, se haran mencion de escenas de estos en el futuro.

-Habra pequeños cambios que iran descubriendo con el pasar de la historia.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido pidiendoles que si les agrada mi obra, por favor comenten.

**Espero con ansias sus reviews.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Soy Kick Buttowski

Tener poder no dice si eres un heroe o no... es como lo usas lo que define si lo eres.

**Sombra de Maldad**

* * *

Narrativa normal

_"Narrativa de Kick"_

-Dialogo -

-_Pensamientos entre dialogos_ -

(**N/A: Notas del autor**)

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

_"Soy Kick Buttowski"  
_

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado en los suburbios de Mellowbrook, un cielo casi despejado, el sonido de los pájaros cantar era lo único que se podía escuchar en esta calma tan relajante. Hasta que en el interior de una cochera de una de las diversas casas del vecindario empieza a escucharse el sonido de un motor arrancando. Pronto, la puerta de aquel garaje empieza a abrirse lentamente, lo que permitía que la luz entrante del sol iluminara la figura detrás de esa puerta.

Se trataba de un joven de 16 años sentado en una bella motocicleta azul. Vestía una camiseta roja debajo de una chaqueta blanca, jeans azules, un par de tenis negros, y un llamativo casco blanco con una franja roja en la cabeza. Una vez que su cochera termino de abrirse, sin perder un segundo arranca su vehículo y se adentra a la calle frente a su hogar, para comenzar a recorrerla. Fijándose que iba a pasar frente a una casa en particular frena en seco, permitiéndole contemplarla mejor.

Luego de unos segundos después de detenerse hace rugir el motor de su transporte manteniéndose aun inmóvil. Pronto de una de las ventanas se asoma otro chico robusto de edad semejante a la suya de cabello rubio. Cuando confirma que este lo ve, el joven motociclista vuelve con su marcha, mientras que el rubio baja para alcanzar a quien lo llamo. Mientras que el chico motorizado continúa con su marcha, no evita empezar a divagar en su mente, pensando sobre la vida que le toco vivir.

_"Mi nombre es Kick Buttowski: Doble de riesgo. Tengo 16 años y estoy montado en el mejor vehículo que podría tener, mi "Blue Glow". Mi vida esta compuesta por dos cosas: los Mega humanos, cosa que no muestro mucho, y las acrobacias, entre más peligrosas, mejor." _

_"Cuando era pequeño, mi mayor sueño era que de alguna forma pudiera volverme un Mega humano, y así unirme a los Saviors, para poder estar entre los más grandes. Pero hace mucho que deje de fantasear con eso, pues luego de que salieran todos los Mega humanos después del Día R, la única forma que había para volverse uno era que al menos uno de tus padres lo fuera. Cosa que no es mi caso. Así que opte por algo que estaba más a mi alcance: Convertirme en el más grande acróbata del mundo. En especial porque se lo prometí a alguien."_

_"Pero aunque no pueda volverme un Mega humano, eso no significa que no les preste atención. Se casi todo sobre ellos, excepto las identidades secretas de la mayoría. Se escucha infantil, pero la forma con la que combaten al crimen y salvan personas en todo el mundo me parece increíble."_

Cuando estaba por acercarse al siguiente cruce peatonal, ve como una persona con su perro mascota estaban empezando a cruzar la calle por este. Tomándolo como desafío, acelera más y consigue pasar frente a estos peatones antes de que estuvieran frente a el, aunque les infundio ira por aquella imprudente acción.

-¡Maldito demonio suburbano! – grita iracundo el peatón siendo acompañado por los ladridos de su can. Kick alcanza a oírlos, pero solamente suelta una pequeña risilla.

_"Demonio suburbano, así es como muchas veces me han llamado por aquí desde que comencé mi carrera como temerario. Se que debería sentirme insultado, pero creo que el nombre me gusta." _

Pronto decide dejar de pensar, y se enfoco en su camino. Pues le faltaba poco para llegar hasta un enorme puente inconcluso que debía pasar encima de un valle. En vez de frenar, el motociclista aumenta la velocidad, y sin miedo alguno se lanza hacia el enorme cráter. Pese a que eso parecía ser una locura suicida, Kick sabía perfectamente lo que hacia. Pues en vez de dirigirse hacia el suelo o el muro del otro lado de la construcción a medias, su verdadera intención era llegar hasta una tubería que se hallaba oculta debajo de la otra mitad de la construcción inconclusa.

Quizás por la emoción y la adrenalina que fluía por su ser, empezó a sentir que el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, y los latidos de su propio corazón era lo único que podía escuchar. A tiempo se dio cuenta para ver que iba a impactar contra el muro rocoso de aquel valle. Inclinando levemente su cuerpo, logra redirigirse nuevamente al tubo objetivo. Una vez aterrizado en el, dejo de oír sus latidos, y volvió a percibir el tiempo como siempre. Una vez dentro de la tubería, comenzó a recorrer la forma en espiral que tenía con dirección hacia abajo.

Al llegar al otro extremo de aquel camino sale disparado con dirección ahora a la pequeña cascada producida por una salida del desagüe. Al atravesarlo, entra al interior de una entrada secreta a un drenaje olvidado que era perfectamente oculta por esa mini catarata, permitiéndole continuar si perder velocidad. Continúo su trayecto por aquel acueducto hasta llegar a una gigantesca recamara donde por fin da fin a su carrera.

Una vez ahí, lo contempla por unos momentos, viendo lo que antes se acumulaba el agua en una enorme fosa, ahora era su escondrijo oculto para la mayoría, donde tenían un sofá un tanto viejo, revistas de deportes extremos, diferentes carteles siendo el de la mayoría de celebridades, una bicicleta fija de ejercicios, y una vieja televisión frente al sofá, teniendo detrás de este dispositivo varias baterías de autos.

_"Ahhh, la vieja guarida. Antes nuestro escondite era debajo del puente inconcluso del valle. No estaba mal, pero hace 2 años que hayamos este sitio, tenia mucho más espacio, estaba protegido de la lluvia y el frio, podíamos hacer una fogata aquí, y nadie sabia de el. Al ver que este era el sitio perfecto, decidimos movernos aquí." _

_"Hablo en plural porque yo no soy el único que sabe de este sitio. Aquí paso el rato junto a mi mejor amigo, Gunther. Lo conozco desde que éramos vecinos en Nueva York, cuando éramos muy pequeños. Mi padre hayo trabajo en Mellowbrook, y el suyo, Magnus, vio que este era un excelente lugar para realizar su sueño de tener un restaurante de comida nórdica, así que nos mudamos juntos."_

_"Gunther es el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener. Me ha ayudado en todas las acrobacias que he realizado, siempre esta conmigo cuando lo necesito, y me ayuda a darme cuenta de los errores que cometo. Claro, a veces peleamos, pero eso no es algo que no se arregla. Es confiable, es divertido, es un maestro del disfraz, y…"_

De pronto escucha que una vieja puerta de metal cercana a él comienza a ser sacudida por alguien al otro lado de esta, cosa que lo saca de sus pensamientos. Y luego de escuchar unos pequeños golpeteos, oye la voz de alguien.

- Kick. Si estas ahí, la puerta se volvió a atascar. – avisa el dueño de la voz, en espera de que el aludido si se hallara ahí.

- Si estoy aquí, Gunther. – responde a quien supo que era su mejor amigo. – Solo ábrela, ¿Quieres?

- Ahhh, de acuerdo. – suspira cansado.

Y de pronto, la puerta fue brutalmente separada de las bisagras que lo mantenía en su sitio, siendo cargada con solo una mano de un chico rubio de edad aproximada a la de Kick de complexion musculosa, vestía con unos shorts azules, camiseta blanca con azul en los hombros, una gorra roja, y unos tenis rojos y blancos como calzado. Al verlo entrar al escondite, y colocar de nuevo la puerta en su sitio, Kick suelta una pequeña sonrisa recordando en donde se había quedad en su pensamientos.

_"Y no menos importante… es un Mega humano. ¿Cómo es posible? Bueno, creo que es lógico si tomamos en cuenta que sus dos padres son Mega humanos. Su padre era antes conocido como Ymir, Warrior Savior con poderes de hielo, y su madre era Valkiria, Warrior Savior con la habilidad de acelerar la curación de las personas. La fuerza descomunal y el talento para la lucha ya era nata de ellos. Pero luego de varios años de lucha se retiraron. Lo descubrimos Gunther y yo semanas después de llegar a Mellowbrook, y creo que hasta que el cumplió 13 años fue cuando se vieron sus poderes. Gunther tiene una fuerza superior a la de sus padres juntos, su piel es prácticamente imposible de traspasar, y puede estar todo el día bajo el agua, según porque respira a través de su piel."_

_"Al principio le pedí que los aprovechara y se volviera un Savior, pero el no estaba de acuerdo de tener una vida de constante luchas, según él. No se como pero al final cedí, y prometí nunca decírselo a nadie. Tal vez era lo mejor, digo, si lo hubiera obligado, seria como si yo viviera mi sueño a través de el, y ese no soy yo."_

Al terminar con su reflexión, ve que su amigo rubio había terminado de reinstalar la puerta en su sitio. Como dijo antes, no era la primera vez que estaba obligado a hacer aquella exhibición de fuerza, por lo que ya tomo velocidad al reparar el daño causado. Con el trabajo finalizado Gunther guarda las herramientas que uso para ello y se dirige a su amigo acróbata con una mirada levemente seria.

-Kick, en serio, debemos que arreglar el problema de la puerta. No puedo estar rompiéndola cada vez que se atora. – comenta con algo de preocupación el rubio.

-Eso es algo que se puede arreglar en otro momento. – responde su amigo restándole importancia al asunto. – ahora lo importante es preparar mi siguiente acrobacia. Solo necesitamos unos 200 ladrillos, 20 kilos de cemento, dos conos de seguridad, y un indulto del alcalde. – enlista para su mejor amigo, quien saco de la nada un cuaderno en donde anoto todo.

-De acuerdo. – respondió el rubio al terminar de anotar.

Al hacerlo ve como su amigo había ido mientras tanto a un rincón, hurgando entre varias cajas que había ahí. Finalmente logra sacar de su escondite un traje de acróbata, muy similar al que usaba cuando era niño, solo que los colores eran invertidos, siendo el rojo el dominante en el diseño, y el color amarillo de las botas también cambio para ser rojo de un tono más oscuro. Al verlo, Gunther quedo sorprendido por la presencia de aquel traje que el ignoro, y extrañado al ver que tenía varias malas coceduras.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunta Kick interesado en su opinión.

-¿Por qué el cambio en los colores? – pregunta igualmente, curioso.

-Si la gente me conoce como el "Demonio suburbano", creo que tengo que encajar con el nombre, ¿no? – responde aun contemplando lo que seria su nueva presentación como acróbata.

-¿Y porque tiene esas coceduras tan malas? ¿Lo hiciste con los ojos cerrados? – pregunta con gracia Gunther.

-La costura y yo no nos llevamos, ¿OK? – contesta con mal humor Kick.

-De acuerdo, tranquilo, amigo. ¿Y donde conseguiremos esas cosas que me pediste? – cambia el tema el rubio.

-En la construcción del centro, seguramente les sobrara algo. Y luego iremos al ayuntamiento. – responde a la vez que metía su traje de vuelta a la caja, y lo llevaba hacia donde dejo su moto.

-¿Podemos pasar por mi casa? Mis padres quieren que done algo de nuestra ropa vieja a la caridad. Nuestros abrigos de pieles y armaduras pueden ser muy calientes.

-Claro, amigo.

Y dicho eso, los dos salen junto el vehículo del temerario del enorme escondite por la misma puerta que uso el rubio para entrar. A pesar de que cerraron la puerta tras salir, aun se pudo alcanzar a escuchar un comentario del vikingo.

-Pero en serio. Hay que arreglar esta puerta.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 2:Todo empieza con ValoryFuerza

Tener poder no dice si eres un heroe o no... es como lo usas lo que define si lo eres.

**Sombra de Maldad**

* * *

Narrativa normal

_"Narrativa de Kick"_

-Dialogo -

-_Pensamientos entre dialogos_ -

(**N/A: Notas del autor**)

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

_"Todo empieza con Valor y Fuerza"_

* * *

Ya pasado antes por el domicilio de Gunther, el y su mejor amigo viajaban por el centro de Mellowbrook en la motocicleta de este ultimo. Sujetados con cuerdas y una mano del rubio, estaba tras ellos dos cajas que contenían el donativo de la familia Magnuson y el nuevo estilo del acróbata. Pese a que Kick iba rápido, también manejaba con cuidado, no quería problemas antes de que realizara su acrobacia. Su marcha por la carretera solo fue detenida por un semáforo en rojo, deteniéndose sin mucho derrape. Ya sin movimiento, Kick mira hacia un lado, logrando ver como un pequeño grupo de individuos de trajes negros de apariencia rusa se retiraban de un restaurante, siendo seguidos por un temeroso camarero.

-Sabes, amigo. A pesar de toda la acción que hago, siento preocupación por lo que le pueda pasar a mi familia con las mafias de la ciudad. – comenta a su amigo al apartar su vista de la escena.

-Kick, creí que ya habíamos dejado claro sobre "ya sabes que". – reprende a su amigo al creer entenderle.

-No hablo por eso, Gunther. – corrige el pensamiento erróneo de su amigo. – solo quiero decir que me gustaría que eso dejara de ser problema por cualquier otra razón. Otra ciudad que chantajear, que a todos les dieran cáncer. – al por fin entenderle, también pierde la mirada en cualquier punto del frente.

-Entiendo. Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Esto es mucho más peligroso que la mayoría de las acrobacias que haces. – esa respuesta, aunque la comprendía, no le satisfacía en lo absoluto, cosa que no paso por alto el vikingo. – Pero velo de esta forma. Al menos es el único problema que hay en la ciudad.

Apenas el acróbata asiente al último comentario de su amigo, se escucha un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos. Tanto ellos dos, como las demás personas cercanas, logran identificar el lugar donde provino aquel ruido: la construcción. Fue cuestión de segundos para que algunas patrullas, cercanas sin duda, pasaran a lado de ellos, a toda prisa hacia el origen del ruido.

-Kick… ¿eso vino del edificio en construcción? – pregunta temeroso el rubio.

-Así es, amigo. – responde aun sorprendido por lo repentino que fue. Pero pronto sonríe, y hace rugir nuevamente su Blue Glow. – lo bueno es que es justo hacia donde vamos.

-Hay, no... – dice preocupado Gunther al saber que iba a pasar.

-Hay si – y sin decir más, con el semáforo a segundos de dejar de estar en verde, arrancan la moto y continúan su camino, pero esta vez, más rápido que antes, estando claro cual de ellos dos estaba ansioso de llegar.

* * *

En otro sitio un tanto alejado del siniestro, una patrulla con dos oficiales andaba por las calles de la ciudad en un patrullaje de rutina. Pronto de la radio de su unidad empieza a oírse la voz de una mujer anunciando algo con preocupación.

-_Atención, unidades. Se reporta un código Negro-3 en progreso en la construcción de la calle Baxter. Todas las unidades cercanas se necesitan su presencia inmediata._ – con el mensaje recibido con atención, el conductor del vehículo toma la radio y la acerca a su boca.

-Aquí unidad 43, nos dirigimos a la calle Baxter. Fuera. – comunica rápidamente, devolviendo el aparato a su sitio.

-¿Código Negro-3? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta curioso su pareja de patrulla.

-Ni idea, amigo. Busca en la computadora. – al instante el copiloto obedece y empezó a indagar rápidamente en la pequeña computadora que dada patrulla lleva consigo.

-Ya lo encontré… oh no. – se paraliza al leer el significado de esa clave.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué significa? – exige preocupado por la reacción de su compañero.

-significa… Raider Overlord. – ante tal noticia, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y asustarse, también.

-Imposible… no aquí.

Inmediatamente las sirenas del transporte policiaco empezaron a sonar, y su velocidad incremento drásticamente para poder llegar cuanto antes al sitio destino. Pronto esta, y otras patrullas más, llegan al edifico en construcción, donde ya se tenia preparada una barricada con otros vehículos que habían llegado antes. Todos los policías salen de sus vehículos y una vez con armas en la mano, se cubren con las mismas patrullas y dirigen sus pistolas hacia donde estaban paradas tres personas.

Todos ellos hombres y edad adulta. El que estaba frente a ellos era delgado vestía una típica ropa de leñador: camisa de franela roja, pantalón de mezclilla, botas negras, y un pasamontañas negra que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro, siendo dos agujeros para poder ver. A su izquierda estaba uno igualmente delgado, vestido con algo semejante a un traje de buzo negro azulado cubriéndole la mayor parte del cuerpo, siendo lo único descubierto el rostro. Frente a los ojos tenia un visor metálico de lente roja con una pequeña perilla a un lado, botas beige y guantes negros. Y el tercero llevaba un traje azul y rojo que lo cubría por completo, botas rojas y unos guantes de mismo color pero rodeados por una rara maquina alrededor de las muñecas, y una varilla metálica a través de cada palma con un botón en uno de los extremos. No muy legos de este trio se hallaba un tractor de construcción amarillo de lado con respecto a la policía.

Aparentemente estos eran los responsables de la explosión causado recientemente, además de ser ellos el objetivo que las armas policiacas apuntaban. Al ver a tantos agentes frente a ellos, los terroristas comienzan a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, causando el nerviosismo de algunos.

-¡Atención! ¡Es la policía de Mellowbrook! – comienza a decir uno de los policías con un alto parlante. – ¡levanten las manos, y no se resistan! – al oír la orden, los tres no hacen más que reírse de ello.

-¿Acaso creen que son rivales para Lumberman y su equipo de destrucción? – pregunta con suma superioridad el de la camisa de franela. –permítanme comenzar con las presentaciones. – Acto seguido se encamina con dirección a uno de los tractores que había cerca, siendo seguido por los cañones de las pistolas. Estando frente a ella, levanta su mano a la vez que miraba a los policías. – Yo soy Lumberman.

En seguida, todos ven como su mano comenzó a volverse de color plateada. Luego, empezó a deformarse y a crecer, cambiando su forma ahora a la de una enorme hacha, y teniendo ya definida el arma, corta con suma facilidad a maquinaria partiéndola en dos, ante las miradas sorprendidas de la policía.

-Y ellos son mis colegas. ¡Collision! – en seguida, el de las muñequeras metálicas se dirige hacia su aparente líder, colocándose detrás de una de las mitades del tractor.

Y al estirar sus brazos al frente presiona con sus pulgares los botones de las varillas, con lo que de las maquinas salen disparadas poderosas ondas sónicas tan potentes que fueron capaces de lanzar por los aires a la sección de la maquina, con dirección a la barricada. Varias patrullas fueron barridas por el medio tractor, y varios policías fueron heridos al ser golpeados por las unidades arrasadas.

-Y por ultimo, y no menos peligroso, ¡Laser Sight! – continua el autollamado Lumberman.

De inmediato el ultimo del trio se dirige a la mitad restante del tractor, haciendo lo mismo que Collision, excepto que el mira fijamente su parte, y gira la perilla de su visor. Al hacerlo, frente a su mirada se dispara un poderoso rayo laser que igualmente arroja el medio tractor a lo que quedaba del bloqueo policiaco, causando daños y heridos equivalentes al primer ataque.

Aquellos policías que aun se mantenían consientes después de los dos ataques, se asoman ahora temerosos de lo que los tres villanos eran capaces de hacer. Estos al notar el pavor de ellos, comienzan a reír maliciosamente al ver que comenzaban a intimidar a la única defensa de la ciudad.

-¡Y ahora escuchen! – Vuelve al habla el líder de los maleantes – Queremos 2 millones en efectivo y 3 deportivos, o los trabajadores que no lograron escapar no llegaran a cenar esta noche. – ya dada sus exigencias, el trio le da la espalda a los judiciales derrotados, los dos subordinados reían malvadamente, y su líder se dice a si mismo "_Eso, Lumberman_".

La policía aun no se recuperaba de la impresión de haber sobrevivido al primer encuentro con súper villanos que la ciudad ha tenido en, bueno, dos décadas. Ninguno de ellos sabia lo que se debía hacer. Sin más remedio, uno de ellos se dirige a una de las unidades móviles volteadas, al parecer la suya, y al ver que su radio por fortuna aun funcionaba, se comunica con la estación, para informarle de la gravedad de la situación y pedir ambulancias, y un negociador.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en uno de los edificios cercanos a esta escena, para ser exactos, en la segunda planta de unas escaleras de incendios en un callejón, el joven temerario Kick Buttowski vio todo lo ocurrido con dos botellas de vidrio frente a sus ojos en forma de binoculares. Seguía con la mirada a los villanos, y veía como ellos se adentraban al edificio, una parte en donde aun no levantaban los muros, hasta llegar a donde retenían a varios obreros atados, sin duda eran sus rehenes.

-¡Kick! ¡¿Vistes algo?! – pregunta en un susurro alto a su amigo Gunther desde el suelo, cerca de la moto de Kick, y sus vestimentas.

-Son tres. Uno lanza láseres de sus ojos, otro creo que ondas súper sónicas, y el jefe convierte sus manos en hachas de metal. – informa el acróbata, a la vez que desciende de su punto de observación.

-Mejor vámonos Kick. Que la policía se encargue de esto.

-La policía fue fácilmente aplastada por ellos, y además tienen rehenes. Hay que hacer algo. – una vez dicho esto, se dirige hacia donde estaba estacionada su moto, y empieza a sacar su nuevo traje de acróbata.

-Kick, ¿no me digas que iras a enfrentarlos? – pregunta Gunther preocupado.

-No hay otra alternativa amigo. Aunque llamen a la G.U.N, tardaran mucho en llegar, y no sabemos que tan rápido se enteren de esto los Saviors. – responde mientras comenzaba a cambiarse tras un contenedor de basura.

-Pero Kick, ellos tienen poderes. ¡No podrás vencerlos! – replica esperando poder convencerlo.

-Puede que no, amigo. Pero es ahí donde entras. – y dicho esto, sale de su "vestidor" con su nuevo traje mal hecho.

-Kick, yo no quiero que me vean. Si saben quien soy, yo y mis padres, e incluso tú y tu familia, correrían peligro. – mientras explicaba el riesgo que iban a correr, Kick continuaba buscando en la basura, hasta encontrar una vieja camiseta roja.

-¿Quién dice que vas a pelear? – esto confundió un poco al rubio. – Yo los distraeré, mientras tú sacas por atrás a los trabajadores. Cuando lo consigas, intentare perderlos. Si funciona como espero, ya habrá llegado alguien para enfrentarlos. – finalmente arranca un trozo de la prenda hallada, y se la amarra asegurándose de cubrir su boca en forma de mascara.

-¿seguro que funcionara? – vuelve a preguntar, empezando a ceder al plan de su mejor amigo.

-Claro que lo hará. Soy Kick Buttowski después de todo. – entonces, al ver que su amigo por fin acepta, se encamina a dirección de su próximo acto temerario, cuidando de que nadie lo viera. - ¡No olvides tu parte, amigo!

Finalmente se dirige a la barda que rodeaba a la construcción, y la salta. Gunther lo veía como con valor, y quizás algo de ignorancia, su casi hermano se dirigía a una misión suicida. Pronto piensa en que el, quien era el de los súper poderes, tenia que quedarse atrás, mientras que el que era "normal" hacia lo más arriesgado. Por fin toma una decisión, y se dirige a la moto de Kick, y empieza a husmear en una de las cajas, la suya.

* * *

El auto llamado equipo de destrucción se hallaba sentado en círculo, sobre cajas de herramientas, celebrando por haber conseguido demostrar el peligro que eran, con unas bebidas de nombre "Guepardex" para complementar su brindis, a costa de sus prisioneros.

-¡Bien hecho chicos! En verdad los asustamos. – felicita Lumberman a sus subordinados. – dentro de poco nos largaremos de aquí con nuestro dinero.

-Oiga, jefe. ¿Por qué pidió 2 millones? Solo le debemos a los Raidenovich 50 mil. – pregunta curioso Collision.

-Hay que sacar provecho de la situación, ¿no? – responde luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida. – y con ese dinero extra no tendremos que preocuparnos por la renta por un buen tiempo.

-¡Si! – festejan todos juntos volviendo a chocas sus latas de bebidas.

Mientras ellos se enfocaban de disfrutar de su celebración anticipada, ignoraban que alguien se movía cerca de ellos, ocultándose tras los diferentes materiales de construcción. Apenas ligeros pasos se oían, tan suaves que eran fácilmente ignorados por los prisioneros y sus captores. De pronto, cuando Laser Sight volvía a beber de su Guepardex, siente como algo, o alguien lo golpeaba en la nuca. Apenas lo siente, voltea a ver a Collision, siendo él el más cercano del equipo, y sin previo aviso le da un zape en la nuca, causando la irritación del agredido.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! – exige el villano de ondas sónicas.

-¡Tu empezaste! – informa y culpa Sight.

-¡Claro que no! – y así comenzó una ruidosa discusión entre ambos, que en poco tiempo comenzó a molestar a su jefe.

-¡Oigan, cállense! – demanda Lumberman consiguiendo fácilmente el silencio de sus subordinados.

Al ver que por fin se calmaron, se da la vuelta para ver como seguían los rehenes. Fue entonces cuando sintió un golpe tras su cabeza. Rápidamente voltea a ver furioso a las únicas personas que habían tras él: sus hombres.

-¡Ja! ¡Muy gracioso, ¿no?! – regaña con ira a sus socios.

-¿nosotros que, jefe? – pregunta intimidado Collision.

-¿creen que me pueden atacarme por la espalda, sin que les pase nada? – entonces comienza a cercarse peligrosamente a sus asistentes.

-No hemos hecho nada, jefe. – afirma temeroso laser Sight.

-Si claro. – responde sarcástico el de camisa roja.

Pero, de pronto se detiene al empezar a oír un raro sonido, que también es captado por los otros dos. Simultáneamente dirigen la mirada hacia arriba, y ven como una enorme viga de acero iba cayendo directo a ellos. Apenas Collision alcanzo a reaccionar para disparar sus ondas supersónicas a la viga, desviándola para caer lejos de ellos.

-Eso estuvo cerca. – se dice el salvador del trio.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés! – grita a su entorno, sabiendo que alguien aparte ellos estaba cerca. Sin duda el responsable de la ultima discordia del equipo, y de su posible fin.

-no dijiste "por favor". – se oye decir de repente. El equipo de destrucción voltea a ver al origen de la frase, y lo encuentran en un joven de traje tipo de temerario rojo y blanco, mal hecho a propósito, con casco blanco y rojo y una mascara roja que ocultaba su rostro, ubicado en lo que seria un 2º piso del futuro edificio.

-¡Un Savior! Se supone que no hay Saviors aquí. – dice Collision con una voz temerosa.

-NO tengan miedo, inútiles. Si fuera un Savior tendría un mejor disfraz que ese. – dice Lumberman a sus hombres para quitarles el temor que empezaban a sentir. – ¡¿Y quien rayos eres tu?! ¿El mendigo rojo? – esta broma sin duda iba enfocada a sus "dotes" de costura, cosa que le molesto bastante. Pero pronto recupera la compostura temeraria.

-Yo soy Ki... – se calla abruptamente, viendo que por poco se delataba. Así que comienza a pensar rápido en algún nombre con el cual presentarse, pero solo se le ocurre uno. – Soy Suburban Devil, justiciero extremo. Y ustedes, están perdidos.

-Si, claro. ¡Sight! Ya sabes que hacer.

Tan pronto oye la orden, el villano llamado lanza un potente disparo de su visor, justo hacia el joven. Kick, ahora autoproclamándose Suburban Devil, esquiva con agilidad el ataque laser saltando a otra viga del piso debajo de él. Una vez ahí, se lanza con dirección a Collision, quien no reacciona cuando Devil literalmente aterriza en él. Con este enemigo derribado, el héroe rojo corre lejos del equipo de Destrucción, hacia el frente del edificio en construcción.

-¡¿Qué esperan inútiles?! ¡Vallan por el! – ordena Lumberman a sus hombres, al ver que su aparente único obstáculo en su plan escapaba.

-¡Enseguida, jefe! – responde Laser Sight.

Y luego de ayudar a su camarada derribado a levantarse, se van persiguiendo al fugado, para luego ser seguidos por su líder. Toda la escena fue contemplada por los trabajadores rehenes, quienes podían respirar más tranquilamente al ya no tener cerca a sus captores. Pero pronto ven como una parte de la barda que rodeaba a la cuadra volaba por los aires, y de la abertura recién hecha, ven a alguien entrar por ahí, con la mirada fija en ellos.

Suburban Devil consiguió llevar a los Overlords hasta el frente de la obra, en donde le parecía ser el lugar ideal para mantenerlos ocupados. La policía que aun se mantenía en el frente del ahora campo de batalla se da cuenta del regreso de los villanos, pero también de que venían persiguiendo a otro individuo de color carmesí. Observan como el perseguido se detiene abruptamente y voltea al trio, quienes también dejan de correr al verlo hacerlo.

Los cuatro se miran fijamente, esperando que alguno de ellos diera el primer golpe que comenzaría la batalla. Un silencio se creo alrededor de la escena, como si el mundo entero dejara de hacer lo que hacia para poder ver este enfrentamiento. Pronto Laser Sight es el primero en atacar con su vista laser, Devil lo esquiva saltando a un lado, dando como daño colateral el edificio frente a la obra. Al instante Collision lanza una ronda de ondas supersónicas en venganza por el último ataque, pero el temerario rijo vuelve a evadirlas con una voltereta de lado. Finalmente Lumberman decide actuar al ver a sus hombres fallar, y una vez transformados sus brazos en hachas, se dirige ferozmente al héroe empieza a lanzarle varios tajos con sus armas. El atacado no hacia más que esquivar el filo de las hacha con su nata velocidad, pero sabia que no podría esquivar las hachas por siempre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No que muy fuerte? – se mofa el acróbata, causando la ira del leñador.

-¡CALLATE! – ordena furioso, seguido por un ultimo corte vertical.

Suburban Devil se aparta con facilidad, por lo que el hacha de Lumberman queda atascada en el suelo. Aprovechando esto, Devil propina dos fuertes golpes directos al mentón del villano. Pese a que eso lo desorienta, pronto se recupera y con su otra arma disponible ataca a al héroe, este lo esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás, apartándose de su enemigo. Rápidamente Lumberman con su hacha libre golpea cerca de donde se atoro la otra, liberándola y permitiéndole regresar con los suyos.

-Lo reconozco, eres bueno. – admite levemente cansado el líder del grupo. - ¡Muy bien, muchachos! ¡Ahora en serio!

Con este grito de batalla el trio se divide, volviendo al ataque directo Lumberman. Kick nuevamente evita el primero, pero al prestarle atención al principal Overlord ignora a Collision, quien se desplazo a un lado de él y lo ataca con sus ondas supersónicas. En esta ocasión Devil no logra evitar el impacto de las ondas, por lo que recibe el brutal golpe, y es lanzado contra un bulldozer cercano.

Al recuperarse de su aturdimiento por el ataque, apenas logra ver como Sight le dispara otro laser. Apenas se aparto de la trayectoria del ataque, pero el impacto del rayo contra la maquinaria genero una explosión que lo lanzó por los aires, directo a donde Lumberman lo espero para darle un golpe con su hacha/mano.

Una vez en el suelo, el equipo de destrucción se acerco lentamente al ahora indefenso acróbata, riéndose de su aspecto derrotado. La policía, y los demás espectadores que poco a poco se iban reuniendo para ver la batalla que se realizo, veían como aquel heroico sujeto aparentemente iba a sucumbir ante el trio.

-no… no me voy a rendir. – se dice con dificulta Devil, levantándose lentamente de la tierra.

-¿Quién dice que te rindas? – Pregunta malvadamente el jefe. – Si nadie se opone a que acabemos contigo pues. – justo antes que pudiera continuar con su sentencia, alguien aterriza en medio del héroe y los villanos, sujetando lo que parecía ser una viga de acero.

-¡Yo me opongo! – en seguida, el recién llegado golpea a los tres villanos con la viga, lanzándolo por los aires.

Collision y laser Sight chocaron contra edificios, quedando levemente incrustados en ellos, y al caer, se muestra que quedaron inconscientes por el golpe. Mientras que Lumberman fue a chocar contra otra de las pocas patrullas que quedaba intacta, abollándola con su forma, y dejando aturdido, pero no vencido, a este último Overlord.

Suburban Devil observa detenidamente a su salvador, viendo que era robusto, vestido con armaduras de tipo vikingas: peto, espaldera, muñequeras, esto de acero opaco. Botas y una capa en la espalda hechas de piel blanca. Y un casco también de acero cuyo diseño incluía un tipo de antifaz que cubría su rostro, y unos cuernos metálicos encorvados a los lados de la cabeza que cubrían levemente las mejillas, dejando apenas ver unos rizos dorados. Algo curioso de el es que llevaba atado en la cintura una tapa de contenedor de basura, detalle que no es tan ignorado por el justiciero extremo.

-¿Gunther…? ¿Eres tú? – pregunta creyendo reconocer a su hermano del alma.

-Si, Kick. No te voy a dejar solo en esto, amigo. – responde el vikingo con una sonrisa, aun sujetando la estructura de acero.

-¿Pero, qué hay de los prisioneros? – pregunta recordando la labor que le encargo a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, están a salvo. Y llámame "Kraken". – al oírlo, Devil sonríe levemente, aunque no se vea por su "cubre boca".

-Y tú a mí Suburban Devil. – en seguida ambos amigos chocan puños en señal de compañerismo.

Pronto ambos amigos voltean al oír un gruñido, descubriendo que el primer ataque de Kraken no fue el último para Lumberman. Este ya recuperado de lo último miraba con rabia a los dos únicos obstáculos de su plan ya fracasado con sus brazos en sus formas normales. Devil y Kraken se afirman entre si, como si ya tuvieran un plan sin siquiera decirse algo.

En seguida, el nórdico le entrega a su camarada la tapa de basurero, y al tenerla en su mano el chico rojo corre de vuelta a la obra. El leñador ignora eso y se dirige a Kraken con su brazo izquierdo nuevamente convertido en hacha. Kraken no hace otra cosa que recibir el filo con un brazo, causando la sorpresa de Lumberman al ver que este miembro no se vio afectado en lo absoluto.

Lumberman se aparta rápidamente del vikingo, permitiéndole a este acercarse más a la obra, e inclinar su viga, siendo el extremo más elevado el que apuntaba al edificio en obra. El villano al dirigir su mirada hacia donde apuntaba, vio que Devil se situaba sobre el equivalente del 4º piso de la construcción, con la tapa metálica sujetada como si un escudo se tratara. Pronto, el acróbata escarlata salta hacia la punta de la viga, y colocando la tapa bajo sus pies volviéndola una tabla, aterriza sobre la barra de acero, y comienza a deslizarse sobre ella.

Conforme avanzaba, Kraken iba enderezando la viga, y apuntaba con el otro extremo a Lumberman, quien no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. En cuando Devil termina su recorrido por la viga, salta hacia el villano volviendo a tomar su "escudo", y sin que este intentara algo para evitarlo, Devil le propina un fuerte golpe con el disco metálico.

Pronto le da otro puñetazo con su mano libre, y finalmente otro "golpe de escudo" en la barbilla, tirándolo al suelo.

No demora Lumberman en ponerse de pie, iracundo y herido por la ultima tanda de golpes del temerario, pero la mirada furiosa del bandido no intimada a los héroes, sino que los motiva a verlo de forma desafiante. El leñador es el primero en lanzarse de vuelta a combate, siendo su objetivo el héroe rojo. Pero su colega vikingo es quien recibe el filo del hacha con su mano, sin cortada alguna, y Suburban Devil contraataca con otro impacto de su defensa en el abdomen del enemigo, dejándolo sin aire por unos momentos.

Los dos héroes no le dan tiempo para recuperar el valioso oxigeno que perdió por el golpe, pues pronto Kraken le da un gancho al hígado, no demasiado fuerte, que lo obliga a retroceder varios pasos. Y como golpe final, el héroe nórdico toma de la muñeca a su colega, y lo lanza hacia el rival a vencer, permitiéndole a Devil darle con todas sus fuerzas, más la ganada por el lanzamiento, una poderosa embestida con escudo en toda la cara del villano. El ataque lo arroja por los aires, y en cuanto cae, ven como sus brazos volvían a la normalidad. Ambos colegas se acercan lentamente a donde descansaba el villano, y descubren que se hallaba inconsciente, habían ganado la pelea.

-¡lo hicimos, amigo! – exclama alegre Kraken, lanzando lejos la viga de acero, ahora que ya no la necesitarían.

-Y ahora, veamos quien es el que se oculta en esa mascara. – dice en voz alta el joven acróbata mientras se dirigía al recién vencido.

No tardo para llegar a lado de Lumberman, y tan pronto se arrodilla lleva sus manos hacia la mascara que ocultaba el rostro del Overlord, y con velocidad se lo retira. Al primer segundo que ven su verdadera identidad, ambos se sorprenden, al punto de quedarse sin aliento. Era un hombre joven de cabello negro grasoso y piel pálida. Los dos lo conocían, en especial Kick… era su hermano mayor, Bradley Buttowski.

-imposible… - se dice aun impactado el acróbata.

_En serio, esto no puede ser. ¿Cómo es posible que Brad sea un Overlord? Es más, ¿Cómo es posible que sea un mega humano? El jamás presento síntomas de serlo, lo conozco perfectamente, y se que el hubiera usado sus poderes conmigo de tenerlos. _

_Para quienes no lo sepan, Brad es mi hermano mayor, y desde que tengo memoria, siempre ha sido un brabucón, traidor, desgraciado, bueno para nada, así que lo digo en serio cuando digo que el hubiera abusado de ese poder al primer momento de tenerlo. Hace unas semanas que dejo de vivir en nuestra casa, pues ya era mayor y había llegado el momento de que empezara a responsabilizarse de su vida… aparte de ser una plaga. Lo ultimo que supe que el, es que el, junto a sus amigos Horace y Pantsy, rentaban un departamento en el centro._

_Hasta entonces jamás pareció tener súper poderes. Si piensan que tardo en presentarlos, déjenme decirles que si una persona no muestra tener poderes desde que nace, hasta que cumpla 17 años, es imposible que los tenga después. Aparte, ninguno de mis padres es un Mega, y ambos ya habían nacido cuando ocurrió el día R, así que no me explico de donde los saco._

-eh, ¿Kick? – llama el rubio a su amigo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

En cuanto el temerario dirige su mirada a su compañero, este les señala frente a ellos, donde la policía aprovecho todo lo ocurrido para esposar a los dos primeros vencidos, y desenmascararlos. Con sus rostros expuestos, los dos jóvenes héroes vieron quienes eran en realidad. Collision era un hombre de edad similar al hermano mayor de Kick, de cabello verde que le cubría la mirada, ellos lo conocían como Horace. Y Laser Sight era de cabello castaño y ojos negros, Pantsy. Ambos eran los amigos de Brad que Kick había mencionado en sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante. Varios agentes de la policía se acercaron a ellos, con pistola a mano, dirigida a ellos, cosa que los tenso bastante.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Policía de Mellowbrook! ¡Levanten las manos! –ordena uno de ellos, sin bajar ni un poco su arma.

-Kraken. Creo que es un buen momento para irnos. – Dice Devil al ver que no era buena idea permanecer ahí.

-Estoy de acuerdo, amigo. – responde el vikingo.

En seguida los dos se estrechan las manos como si acordaran un trato, y antes de que volvieran a dar los agentes la orden, Kraken da un poderoso pisotón que hace temblar la tierra, sacando de balance a la policía, y por poco su amigo. Este rápidamente se sube al lomo de Kraken, y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, el héroe nórdico da un enorme salto que llevo a ambos a más de 20 metros en el aire, alejándose del campo de batalla. Aunque los siguieron viendo hasta que uno de los edificios los oculto de sus vistas, pronto recuerdan que aun quedaba una persona que someter.

Luego de haber huido de la policía, ambos combatientes tuvieron que encontrar la manera de volver al callejón donde dejaron sus pertenencia, burlando a la policía, y a un gran número de soldados vestidos de negro que llegaron poco después de su retirada temporal. Aunque con dificultades, ambos consiguieron recuperar la moto del acróbata y las ropas de los dos, y con mayor cautela se retiraron, justo cuando se llevaron al equipo de demolición.

* * *

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojo, señal de estar atardeciendo, y los dos héroes, vestidos con sus ropas normales volviendo a ser Kick y Gunther, se dirigían a su guarida. Debido a la fatiga de lo que tuvieron que vivir, decidieron usar la ruta más fácil, o como Kick le decía, "la aburrida". Esta consistía en entrar por el desagüe abandonado por medio de un pequeño agujero, oculto tras unos arbustos, que los guiaba al acueducto. El tamaño del hoyo era suficiente para que el vehículo de Kick entrara. Mientras caminaba por este, empezaron a charlar sobre lo que quizás era su primera y ultima aventura como defensores de la ciudad.

-¡Esto fue increíble! – expresa emocionado y cansado Kick, aun no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que acababan de pasar. – ¡Por primera vez luche como si fuera un Savior! ¡Lo puedes creer, Gunther! – sin embargo, su amigo no presentaba el mismo entusiasmo que él.

-No lo se, Kick. Aun me pregunto como es que Brad podía convertir sus manos en hachas. – le responde el rubio, aun con esa duda presente.

-Seguramente los Saviors, o G.U.N, descubrirán como los consiguió. ¿Oye, crees que debamos…? – se calla al ver algo que lo preocupo cuando casi llegaban.

Eso era ver como la puerta que daba acceso a la guarida fue derribado, y al parecer con mucha fuerza. Dejando a un lado la motocicleta y las cajas con sus "disfraces", y comienzan a adentrarse lentamente a la guarida, tratando de no causar ni un ruido. Al asomarse por la entrada, aparentemente no hay nadie a la vista, así que ambos entran con cautela. Ya habían avanzado unos metros cuando de pronto sienten unas manos colocándose sobre sus hombros, tornándose pálidos por la sorpresa.

-Hola, chicos. – dice una voz gruesa tras ellos.

Invadidos por el miedo, ambos sueltan un gran grito de terror que retumbó por todo el sitio. En cuanto terminan con su grito, se alejan de las manos, y se voltean para encarar a los dueños de estas, posicionándose en una postura de guardia. Aunque al principio pensaron que tendrían su 2º enfrentamiento del día, pronto se dan cuenta que eran conocidos suyos, en especial para Gunther.

Uno era un hombre de complexión musculosa, aunque su cabello era ocultado por un casco vikingo con cuernos, aun se podía ver su frondosa barba naranjada, vestido además con un kilt guerrero y una camisa blanca con corbata azul y botas de piel negra. Y a su lado una mujer de complexión robusta de cabello rubio en dos coletas, blusa naranja con blanco en el cuello y un naranja más claro en el centro, botas beige de piel y una banda rosa en la cabeza. Ambos mirando seriamente a los dos jóvenes, causándoles miedo su simple presencia. Se trataban de Magnus y Helga Magnuson, los padres de Gunther.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? – pregunta temeroso el rubio al saber quienes era, y curioso por su presencia, pues ni ellos sabían de la ubicación de aquel escondite.

-¿Perros de caza, Magnus? – pregunta Kick, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza del enorme hombre.

-¿de casualidad les parece familiares los nombres "Kraken" y "Mendigo Carmesí"? – responde la mujer rubia, haciendo sonar con mayor fuerza cada "r".

-¡¿Qué es Suburban De…?! – exclama furioso el acróbata, pero su amigo le tapa la boca antes de que cometiera un terrible error.

-He, ¿Por qué lo dicen? – pregunta mas nervioso, fingiendo demencia.

Al ver que no iban a decir nada, Magnus voltea el pequeño televisor para que los chicos pudieran ver que, aparte de estar encendido, transmitían noticias sobre el incidente de la construcción.

-_Hoy no solo fue el primer ataque de Overlords en la historia de Mellowbrook…_ - comienza a narrar una reportera. – _sino también ha sido la primera intervención de los Saviors. Luego de que el autollamado equipo de destrucción barriera con la policía local, dos valientes héroes llegaron para salvar el día. Tanto los rehenes rescatados, como los mismos criminales, confirman que ellos eran el poderoso Kraken, y el valeroso Mendigo Carmesí. Ambos consiguieron darles un mañana a los esforzados trabajadores de esta…_ - en seguida ambos padres apagan el monitor, para continuar con su charla con los dos protagonistas de la noticia.

-Solo tenemos una cosa que decir sobre esto… - dice Helga antes de que ella y su marido se acercaran lentamente a los indefensos adolescentes.

Gunther al ver a su padre frente a el, con una mirada que aterraría a la más brava jauría de perros, cierra los ojos para tratar de no sufrir mucho. Pero en vez de sentir en el mejor de los casos un acero cortando su cuello, siente un fuerte abrazo rodeándolo, pero no tan fuerte como para destrozar sus costillas. Al volver a abrir su mirada, ve sorprendido como sus progenitores sonreían tanto como sus rostros les permitían.

-¡ESTAMOS MUY ORGULLOSOS DE TI, GUNTHER! – Exclama con júbilo su padre.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntan aun pasmados ambos amigos.

-¡Nuestro bebe ahora es un Savior! – explica igualmente alegre la madre.

-¿entonces, no están enojados? – pregunta aun sin creerlo, Gunther.

-¡Claro que no! Siempre quisimos que fueras un guerrero que luchara contra los Overlords. – dice Helga.

-Y comenzaba a creer que mi hijo era un cobarde pacifista. - dice con gracia Magnus, aunque las risas nerviosas de su hijo.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿no que no querías usar tus poderes, Gunther? – pregunta ahora más que nada curiosa la rubia, interesada en la razón del cambio de opinión de su hijo, mientras Magnus devolvía al suelo al joven rubio.

-Bueno, para ser sinceros, Kick fue el que quiso salvar a esas personas. El me dijo que solo los sacara mientras el distraía a los Overlords. Pero al ver que mi hogar siempre corría riesgos, y ahora más, me dije que si Kick, que no tiene poderes, va a luchar, ¿Por qué yo no? – contesta Gunther, recordando una vez más porque decidió ayudar a su amigo en ese momento de crisis.

-Y me alegra que lo hicieras, amigo. De no ser por ti, hubieran acabado conmigo. – agradece el temerario, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo. - ¿eso significa, que podemos seguir luchando como Saviors? – esta vez la pregunta fue dirigida a los dos mayores.

-Solo si ustedes quieren. – al oír esto, ambos compañeros se miran fijamente y en silencio, luego de unos segundos ambos se asienten entre si, y miran determinados a los señores Magnuson.

-¡Lo haremos! – con esta respuesta, todos se miran alegres por esta decisión, que sin duda marcaria un cambio drástico en la vida de todos. Pero pronto Kick cambia su semblante alegre por una con duda.

-¿Y como le haremos ahora? ¿Llamamos a los Saviors para que nos den una base, o que? – pregunta Kick, pues a pesar de su amplio conocimiento de los Mega humanos, no sabia como era que se iniciaban los novatos Saviors, o como les proporcionaban bases de operaciones.

-De hecho, ellos ya saben de ustedes, y están interesados en reclutarlos.

-¿en serio? – pregunta emocionado Kick.

-Hasta ya les mandaron un maestro. – aporta Magnus en la conversación.

-¿un maestro? – ahora cuestiona Gunther.

-Si los comics no mienten, es un Savior de rango mayor que instruye a los nuevos. – responde el acróbata a la duda de su amigo.

-Ah, ¿y quien es? – vuelve a preguntar Gunther.

-hm, Debió haber llegado ahora. – se dice extrañada la mujer por la ausencia del "Maestro.

De pronto, uno de los muros de la Guarida se desploma en una pequeña explosión, causando la sorpresa de todos. Una vez que el humo del evento se disipa, del agujero creado sale un hombre de tez morena, cabello pelirrojo largo amarrado en varias rastas, delgado con músculos bien definidos en todo su cuerpo. Iba vestido con un judogi rojo con mangas arrancadas a la fuerza, lo que le permitía tener al aire libre todo su brazo, una cinta negra alrededor de su cintura, telas rojas enrollando los nudillos de sus algo grandes manos, completamente descalzo, y con una banda roja rodeando sus ojos. Este recién llegado voltea a ver a los otros presentes de forma seria, causando la intimidación de los más jóvenes.

-Algo me dice que es él. – dice Gunther, temiendo que fuera verdad su intuición.

-¡Soy el "Nudillo Rojo"! – se presenta el recién llegado con voz fuerte. Con la vista divisa rápidamente a los dos jóvenes, y se dirige a ellos, mirándolos intimidantemente. – Supongo que ustedes son los nuevos, ¿verdad? – ambos asienten nerviosos a la pregunta del Savior. – Bueno, espero que sobrevivan la primera semana. – Él les dice con cierta malicia. Con este dialogo, Kick solo pudo decir algo al respecto, suponiendo que ser un Savior no será tan fácil como el hubiera querido.

-Hay, sopas…

* * *

La noche había llegado a cubrir la prisión de Mellowbrook con su velo oscuro, sitio donde todos los criminales que la policía ha conseguido encarcelar se les privan de la libertad. Frente a una celda del único bloque que se halla casi inhabitado se encuentran encerrados dos hombres, uno de cabello verde y otro castaño, sentados en sus dos camas. Frente a esta jaula, se hallaba el alcaide de la prisión junto a dos guardias que lo escoltan, viendo a estos reclusos con cierto interés.

-Como vimos, ustedes dos no son Mega humanos en si. – les dice el alcaide a ambos reos. – Solo tenían esas maquinas que les permitían tener esas habilidades. Espero que ustedes me digan quien les dio esos aparatos antes de que los Saviors los lleven a "La Duna Blanca". – apenas termina de dictar esta oración, se empiezan a escuchar golpeteos de unos barrotes tras el. Al dar media vuelta, mira que en otra celda se hallaba el líder de los tres Overlords, quien golpeaba con fuerza los barrotes que le impedían irse a otra parte.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ahora! – demanda el prisionero furioso. Al ver que no le hacían caso, da unos pasos atrás, prepara su mano para dar un golpe de karate, y lo da a las barras de acero. Obviamente recibe dolor en su mano como respuesta, haciendo un pequeño berrinche por ello, y finalmente mira su mano extrañado, como si esperara que algo ocurriera. - ¿Pero que…?

-No te molestes. – dice el alcaide a Brad, sabiendo la respuesta de su duda. – Los muros de tu celda están cubiertos con Com-W. Tus poderes no funcionan aquí. – ignorando la sorpresa de su respuesta que tuvo el Buttowski, se acerca a este, siempre manteniendo una distancia segura. – Ahora espero que me digas, ¿Quién le dio ese equipo a tus hombres?

Pero antes de que Brad pudiera responder, una estruendosa explosión, seguido de un pequeño temblor, se producen a un lado lejano de la cárcel. La sirena de alarma no tarda en oírse, causando la preocupación de los guardias y el alcaide. Pronto una radio de uno de los guardias empieza a sonar, y su dueño responde al llamado al instante.

-Aquí Michael, ¿Qué sucede? – responde el guardia por el comunicador.

-_¡Hay una fuga en proceso!_ – Informan por el otro lado de la llamada – _¡Unos tipos disfrazados de guardias causaron una explosión en el Bloque de celdas 7y tomaron el control de la puerta principal! ¡Y ahora están tratando de sacar reos con nuestros propios camiones! ¡Otros están causando caos en los Bloques 6 y 8, y tratan de liberar a los demás! ¡Saquen al Alcaide antes de que los encuentren!_

Aceptando la advertencia, los tres oficiales emprenden la retirada, dejando atrás a los aun prisioneros. Una vez que ya no se hallaban ahí sus carceleros, comenzaron a hablar sobre su fortuna.

-No quiero estar aquí. – dice triste el de cabello castaño, quien respondía al nombre de Pantsy.

-Y también me quiero ir de aquí, jefe – apoya a su colega el de cabello verde, llamado Horace.

-Tal vez si no los hubieran derribado al primer golpe, ¡no estaríamos aquí! – regaña Brad, culpando a sus subordinados de sus desgracias. – ah, ojala nos sacaran a nosotros de aquí también.

Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado su plegaria, una pequeña explosión se produjo encima de ellos, abriendo un agujero en el tejado. De aquel hoyo se cayeron tres sogas, de las cuales tres figuras bajaron por ellas en rapel. La sorpresa de los tres prisioneros fue grande cuando vieron que las personas que llegaron eran exactamente idénticas a ellos, incluso iban vestidos con el uniforme de la prisión, y sus matriculas de registros.

-¡que demonios…! – no termina su pregunta Buttowski, pues ve como dos de ellos se dirigen a las puertas de sus celdas, y ven como de sus palmas se abrieron orificios pequeños en donde surgieron llaves, las cuales insertaron el las cerraduras, y en poco tiempo los liberan.

Sin darles tiempo de preguntar o decir algo a los recién liberados, los dobles los llevan hasta las sogas, y colocándoles velozmente sus equipos de rapel, el equipo de destrucción pronto comienza a ascender por las cuerdas, cortesía de maquinas pequeñas en sus arneses, y mientras lo hacían, ven como sus dobles se adentraban en sus antiguas celdas, al parecer tomando sus lugares.

Una vez los tres en el techo, aun sin saber que fue lo que ocurrió, empezaron a quitarse los arneses para poder escapar lo más pronto posible. Aunque fue para ellos una proeza el volver al suelo, lo consiguieron aprovechando la misma arquitectura de la cárcel. Pronto los tres estaban en el frente de la cárcel, donde los guardias se esforzaban mucho para evitar la huida de los prisioneros en los varios camiones que los infiltrados estacionaron. Sin embargo, quienes les estaban ayudando consiguieron acceso a las armas de la instalación, por lo que se había convertido en una confrontación armada.

El equipo de destrucción buscaba un transporte que aun no estuviera lleno, o fuera sometido al fuego de uno de los bandos. Pero para su mala suerte la mayoría se llenaba y se retiraba del campo de batalla, o los neumáticos eran ponchados y ya no podían escapar.

-¡Rápido! ¡Busquen uno para irnos! – ordena el líder de la triada, también tratando de localizar uno.

-¡Halla, jefe! – avisa Horace, señalando a un camión cuyo piloto los llamaba con la mano.

Sin importarles quien era, los tres rápidamente suben al vehículo, y pese a que otros reos tratan de subir también, el camión pronto acelera, y comienza su fuga de la cárcel. Algunos francotiradores de las torres de vigilancia trataron de darle a los neumáticos, pero en todos los tiros fallaron, y finalmente escapan por la entrada, dejando atrás aquel motín. Una vez que ven que su ex prisión quedaba demasiado lejos, los tres chocan sus palmas, en celebración de su recuperada libertad.

-¡Si! ¡Somos libres! – festeja Pantsy por su exitoso escape.

-¡tuvimos mucha suerte! – acompaña Horace igualmente alegre.

-¡Muy bien! ¡En cuando volvamos a Mellowbrook, esos idiotas que nos metieron en esa asquerosa cárcel NOS LA PAGARAN! – jura en voz alta el líder del grupo, ansioso de volver a toparse con los dos héroes del pueblo, para conseguir su ansiada venganza.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… - dice una cuarta voz, de sonido metálico y grave, proveniente del frente del transporte.

Sorprendidos por ello, el Equipo de Destrucción voltea hacia el origen del comentario. Y descubren que aparte del chofer del camión, había otra persona a bordo sentada al frente. Aparentemente lo habían ignorado por completo. Este nuevo personaje se levanta de su asiento, revelando que era alguien ligeramente más alto que ellos, cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por completo por una capa negra, y su rostro era escondido por un casco, negro en la parte de arriba y el vidrio que cubría su cara, y rojo en lo demás. Al no reconocerlo los tres se ponen en guardia, en caso de que algo malo ocurriera.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! – exige saber Brad.

-Tengo entendido que ustedes les deben dinero prestado a los Raidenovich, y es por eso que te hicieron un pequeño experimento a ti, y a ellos dos les dieron equipo para que pudieran pagar su deuda. ¿Me equivoco? – pregunta el misterioso individuo, sonando soberbio en cada palabra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – vuelve a preguntar curioso.

-Solo les diré que YO fui quien les dio esa "Opción de pagos". – responde, causando la sorpresa, y el pequeño nerviosismo de los tres.

-¿tu eres el "superior" que ellos dijeron? – pregunta preocupado Horace.

-Así es. – responde empezando a acercarse a ellos lentamente. – Creo que les dijeron que no hicieran nada, hasta que les llamara, ¿verdad? – los tres criminales empezaron a sentirse intimidados por este sujeto, así que empiezan a retroceder por cada paso que daba este.

-y…y… ¡Y si así fuera, ¿Qué?! – devuelve con agresividad y nerviosismo Brad, casi llegando al fondo del camión.

-Que ahora tengo a los Saviors en MI ciudad, gracias a que se creyeron los amos de todo. Por SU culpa, mis planes se retrasaran y entorpecerán gracias a que tendré a un puñado de jóvenes aventureros husmeando por ahí. – responde el individuo, sonando severo y a la vez tranquilo. Finalmente los tres amenazados topan con el fin del vehículo, siendo incapaces de alejarse más.

-¡No me asustas! – dice Brad recuperando su coraje. - ¡Por si lo olvidas puedo hacer esto! – al instante convierte sus brazos nuevamente en sus fieles hachas metálicas, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante. Pero en vez de recibir una disculpa por aquel sujeto, este soltó una pequeña risilla.

-¿En serio crees que vendría a amenazarlos sin un "seguro"?

Y sin dar tiempo para que respondieran, saca de su escondite una de sus manos envueltas de un guantelete metálico rojo, del cual les lanza a cada uno un insecto. Ellos apenas alcanzan a ver que en realidad eran unas arañas robot, justo antes de que los picaran en sus cuellos. Al sentir el punzante dolor se las quitan con un manotazo, y estando nuevamente en el suelo, las maquinas caminan de regreso a su amo, trepando por sus piernas.

-¿Qué nos hiciste? – pregunta preocupado el pelinegro.

-Nada, en realidad. Solo les inyecte unas nano maquinas. – responde con malicia el interrogado.

-¿Nano maquinas? – pregunta preocupado el castaño.

-Lo explicare de forma que hasta ustedes lo entenderían. Ahora hay unas maquinas muy pequeñitas recorriendo sus sangre, pulmones y cerebro. Y con solo una orden, puedo hacer que sufran un paro cardiaco, sus pulmones dejen de funcionar, o que su cerebro les haga sentir un agonizante dolor tan insoportable que la misma agonía los matará. O los tres, si estoy de humor. En otras palabras, puedo matarlos de la forma que yo quiera.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclaman con terror el Equipo, abrazándose entre si todo temblorosos.

-Pero no se preocupen, no los matare a cambio de algo. – vuelve a decir el encapado, calmando un poco a los ex convictos. – A partir de ahora serán mis sirvientes. Les proporcionare equipo, suministros, un entrenamiento, y un tiempo más de vida. Solo les pido su lealtad, y total obediencia. ¿Qué me dicen? – los tres criminales se miran entre si, dudosos, por no saber si aceptar o no. Pero pronto todos recuerdan que esa era su única salida.

-Está bien. – accede por todos Buttowski. – Pero antes, ¿Quién eres tú? – el cuestionado solo ríe un poco, por lo mucho que tardaron en preguntarlo.

-Por ahora llámenme "Jefe". Pero si trabajan bien puede que les deje llamarme… Dark Mind.

* * *

…

**_Corte informativo_**

Era la mañana del domingo, un día después de la primera aventura de Kick como un Savior, quien descansaba tranquilamente en su guarida. Pero ahora había algo diferente, pues el sitio era invadido por una gran variedad de maquinas que empezaban a hacer grandes cambios en el lugar, tanto en la estructura, como en lo que había. Algunos cavaban en los muros, y otros traían equipos de diferentes usos.

El acróbata veía como lentamente se estaba creando su nueva base de operaciones Savior. De pronto, entra Gunther al lugar por un agujero en donde solía estar la puerta que muchas veces lo frustro. Maravillado por lo que ocurría, se acerca a su mejor amigo al verlo.

-Hola, Kick. Ya veo que están comenzando a construir nuestra base. – comenta el rubio para empezar una charla.

-Si. Llegaron en la madrugada, y creo que terminaran al atardecer. – responde el temerario alegre por lo que ocurría.

-Entonces… ehhh… ahora que somos Saviors, ¿solo nos toparemos con otros Saviors y Overlords? – pregunta Gunther por curiosidad por su futuro.

-No, amigo. Nos encontraremos con muchos más. - esta respuesta de Kick causo más dudas que respuestas para su amigo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Te explico…

_"Los Mega humanos se dividen en 6 fracciones principalmente: Los Saviors, Overlords, Detectives (_**N/A: Pronunciación: Detectivs**_), Assassins, Deserters, y Hunters."_

_"Los Saviors son los héroes que luchan por el bien, ósea nosotros. Los Overlords son aquellos que abusan de sus poderes para someter a los demás y hacer lo que quieran, aunque sea ilegal. Los Detectives, también llamados "Héroes de alquiler", son aquellos que aceptan trabajar para cualquiera a cambio de dinero, la única condición que tienen para aceptar sus trabajos es "Que deben ser actos heroicos"._

_"Los Assassins son iguales a los Detectives, solo que no tienen ética, y los contratan para misiones desde escolta de carga ilegal, hasta asesinatos. Los Deserters son personas que aunque tienen poderes, no se unen a ningún bando aunque todos sepan que es un Mega. Pero pueden usar sus poderes en su vida normal, siempre que no los usen para tener una enorme ventaja sobre los demás en competencias. Y los Hunters son los súper cazadores, que usan sus habilidades para cazar desde animales, hasta los Megas."_

_"Los Savior se enfrentan a la mitad de estas secciones, tienen registrados a todos los Deserters, y a veces trabajan en conjunto con los Detectives, y una que otra vez con los Assassins. "_

-¿Entendiste, Gunther? – pregunta a su amigo, pero se sorprende mucho al ver que este ya no estaba a su lado. - ¿Gunther?

-¡Mira, Kick! – lo llama a lo lejos su amigo, quien miraba como unos robots de tipo humanoide cargaban una enorme pantalla plana. - ¡Que televisión tan grande! ¡Y también otros han traído mucha comida desde hacer rato!

Al ver a su mejor amigo, Kick se da cuenta que este lo había ignorado por completo justo antes de que comenzara su explicación, por lo que solo dio un resoplido de cansancio.


End file.
